last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History
Last Day on Earth, Year 2020 1.16.3 (February 20, Android; iOS) – City in the crater discovered! – Distribution center, slums, and a new clan base. Everything depends on your actions. – New system of switching from singleplayer to multiplayer mode. – Location claim system removed. – New event “Crossroads”. Get together. 1.16 (January 28, Android; iOS), 1.16.1 (January 30, Android; iOS), 1.16.1 (January 31, Android) and 1.16.2 (February 4, iOS) – Winter feasts are still here! Season 5 is starting now! – Get ready to encounter new bosses - Gnarly Billy, Feral Jesse and Lucy Luck. – Wanna feel mortar’s destructive power? Look for a new event Shelling. – The most adventurous survivors will be able to go on bear hunting. – New temporary location added – Mine. – Now you can customize your underwear and backpacks. – Find posters and get worthy rewards. Last Day on Earth, Year 2019 1.15.1 (December 20, Android; iOS) – Season 4 started! – New Christmas location Nick Santy’s House. – Contest on decorating Christmas tree. – Christmas tree ornament recycle and refine. – Camera in Nick Santy’s house. – 3 season event locations. – Holiday zombies. – New skins for Chopper. – Celebrate the holidays with our limited-time offers! 1.15 (November 13, Android; iOS) – Season 3 is on. – Bunker Bravo is available for play. – ATV is available for assembling. – 2 new swamp locations. – New event Defense of fort Moss. – New event Junkyard. – Fishing is added. – Auto location clear out is available. – A slot machine with prizes is added to Gas Station. – Racks at the home base are improved. – New resources. – New workbenches. – New recipes. 1.14.5 (October 25, Android; iOS) – New global map in Sector 7 displaying allies. – Instead of the radioactive storm, the Outpost gets hit by the Horde. – New mechanics of radiation and antiradiation medicines. – Armor and weapon durability increased in Sector 7. – Clan storage at the Outpost. – New rating and location claim. – New gun HK416 and a gift for Halloween. – Members of parties will receive bonus to drop rate. 1.14.3 (September 27, Android; iOS) and 1.14.4 (October 1, Android; October 2, iOS) – Season 2 begins. – Storyline of colonel Barker. Learn the story of the military experiments. – Event "Survivors’ Camp". Save survivors from attacks of zombies. – Event "Infected Zone". Destroy all cocoons and tainted ones. – Defeat new zombies and bosses. – Harpoon added. – Long expected kevlar armor is in the game. "Sweet Android users, the update for Play Store is delaying but will shortly be available. Thank you for your love!" (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) Available on Sunday, September 29, 2019. 1.14.1 (August 29, Android; iOS) and 1.14.2 (September 5, iOS) – Radioactive Storm happens once in seven days. – Hunger and thirst added in Sector 7. – New medicines are added in Sector 7, but be careful: too much antibiotics leads to overdose. – Now players can place workbenches on their own on the location Outpost. – Bonfire and Rain Catcher added. – New rank in clan is Right Hand – Resource locations are now randomly generated. "Users of iOS, the issue with the game crashing when played in Thai is resolved ��" (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) 1.14 (August 10, Android; August 11, iOS) – Season 1 begins right now! – With the beginning of the season you’ve received access to weekly quests and unique rewards: new skins for Chopper, Corgis, and other valuable items. – We’ve changed the bike upgrade system and added some new models. – Crashed ship brought new zombies. – New storyline - find out the secret of Darren Wells. 1.12.3 (July 22, Android; iOS) — Sector 7 has a new clan location – Outpost. — The location allows to place workbenches and chests. — Be careful: every three days the location gets completely destroyed by a radioactive storm. — Survivors can collect resources behind the Wall. — Axe, Pickaxe, close-in fighting weapons, Backpack, Extra Pocket are added to Sector 7. — Game balance improved. — Recipes of weapons and armor have been changed in accordance with the balance improvements. 1.12.2 (June 25, Android; June 27, iOS) — Now entrances into basements can be found at resource locations. You can strike it rich down there. — Explore each basement carefully, there are a few of them, and their loot content differs one from another. — Prepare to meet new enemies. — For those who wish to spend a fierce evening in trying to beat the Miner, we’ve decreased the number of items required for repairing the Sector 7 terminal. 1.12.1 (June 14, Android; iOS) — New units of weapon and shields added to Sector 7. Some of the weapons have rare skills. — New combat equipment added. — New weapons and armor are available for crafting in the list of recipes behind the wall. You can assemble anything – from a spear to a shotgun. — New resources for crafting added. — The locations in Sector 7 are visually changed. — New quests and tasks. — Infected chests behind the wall added. — New enemies: Guards, Oozer and the boss Miner. 1.12 (May 20, Android; iOS) — Celebration dedicated to the 2nd birthday of Last Day on Earth is on! — Festivities will be held at a new location. — Players will be able to get special in-game items dedicated to the anniversary. — Huskies are already added to the game. You can find them at winter locations and the location with humanitarian aid boxes. — Huskies breed only with each other. 1.11.13 (April 30, iOS) — New event “Mercenaries’ Camp”. Available to survivors at level 10 and higher. — You can make a contract with one of the available mercenaries for a certain time period and take them to mop up locations from zombies with you. — Every mercenary is unique and has their strengths and weaknesses. Choose wisely! 1.11.12 (April 26, Android; iOS) — New event “Mercenaries’ Camp”. Available to survivors at level 10 and higher. — You can make a contract with one of the available mercenaries for a certain time period and take them to mop up locations from zombies with you. — Every mercenary is unique and has their strengths and weaknesses. Choose wisely! 1.11.10 (April 1, Android; iOS) and 1.11.11 (April 2, Android; April 3, iOS) — Let’s unite. Make a party of up to 3 members and set off to Sector 7 with your friends instead of random players. — Clan storage added — Devourer mechanics changed. — Twitch Drops for streamers and their viewers added. 1.11.9 (March 20, Android; iOS) — More weapon active skills! — Wardrobe recipe for the most classy survivors. — Raise a pint to St. Patrick’s Day. No global festivities shaping up, but you’ll have a chance to get a hat. Permanently! — For all lonely survivors craving for a company, we’ve added a mannequin. — Global map has been changed. Pay attention to where you’re going. — Hello, Thailand! The game has been localized specially for you. "Friends, we've uploaded update 1.11.9 and fixed some issues of the previous version. Within days the update will be available for iOS as well, solving the clan chat issue." (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival, https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) 1.11.8 (March 18, Android; iOS) — More weapon active skills! — Wardrobe recipe for the most classy survivors. — Raise a pint to St. Patrick’s Day. No global festivities shaping up, but you’ll have a chance to get a hat. Permanently! — For all lonely survivors craving for a company, we’ve added a mannequin. — Global map has been changed. Pay attention to where you’re going. — Hello, Thailand! The game has been localized specially for you. 1.11.7 (March 4, Android; iOS) – Breaking news spread across the apocalyptic wasteland — Sector 7 saw significant changes. – 4 new infected zones available for adventures. – A new set of armor and new weapons for fighting in infected zones added. – An unknown warrior will be waiting for every brave survivor ready to pass the Wall. He will offer you to complete a set of quests. 1.11.6 (February 19, Android; February 22, iOS) — Thorough cleaning time. Don’t panic, we did everything ourselves. Decreased the number of small chests, increased the number of slots in big ones and carefully put all items in their places. — Didn’t know what you need skill “Burglar” for? Now you’ll learn. — Raiders came to their senses and redefined their requests. Added new tasks, lowered the price for skipping them. — Gasoline consumption when traveling within locations halved. — Added grenade. — The event Carnival will be held from 21.02 to 08.03. 1.11.5 (January 30, Android; January 31, iOS) — Character upgrading system and level up system completely updated. — Every new level awarded with 1 skill. — Number of levels increased to 200. — Old skills partially replaced with new ones. 1.11.4 (January 21, Android; January 23, iOS) — Time to spot the most skillful survivor of our post-apocalyptic wasteland. Slow enemies down, deal critical blows and more damage - weapon mods with active skills are added to the game! — Now you can try various modification assemblies, save the best presets and apply them with a single button. This will save you a bunch of time. Last Day on Earth, Year 2018 1.11.3 (December 28, Android; January 4, iOS) — Holiday festivities go on - new bosses are waiting for first victims; — Claus, Greg, and Kramp are going to spoil your mood; — The enemies are serious. Rookies would better not mess up with them, the bosses are available for players at level 25 and higher. 1.11.2 (December 24, Android; iOS) — Martial law in Sector 7. The zone is filled with Ashy zombies; — In fights your power armor got damaged, you'll need a Hazmat suit; — You can enter the zone without the suit, but then you will die a painful death from radiation; — On the location Infected Wasteland you can find first-aid kits, old revolvers, and parts of Hazmat suit 1.11.1 (December 18, Android; December 19, iOS) — Hunters’ camp is calling for help in saving one of the hunters, the event is available for survivors at level 10 and higher; — Small but swift - you can smash zombies with Mini Uzi now; — Visit the Snowy race track event, Ralph wants to please you with a Christmas gift; — Give me a sledgehammer! Now when you destroy walls yourself in build mode, you will get a part of the resources back; — Motorcycle skins redesigned. Now enemies will give envious looks to your painted bike 1.11 (December 3, Android; December 5, iOS) — New event! It is accessible for survivors of level 7 and higher. We prepared everything you’ll need - we crafted snowmobiles, brought snow, built the track. — Everyone loves gifts! Santa zombie have run through all locations and scattered magic boxes for all those who have been nice this year. — You can set up a Christmas Tree and get gifts every day. — New zombie types. For killing some of them you’ll get ornaments that can be changed for Christmas food, clothes and flare guns. 1.10.3 (November 23, Android; November 27, iOS) — New location “Gas Station”! — Build a garage and spend your evenings like a true biker, upgrading your steel steed. — Ride your bike, hit every living thing or crash against every dead one. — 3 new types of bikes available: Off-Road Bike, Military Motorcycle and Police Bike. 1.10.2 (November 15, Android; iOS) — Now every clan will get its own base under Sector 7. — All players that have unlocked Sector 7 and joined a Clan have access to it. — Chances of Chopper parts drop increased in boxes for yellow and red coupons of bunker Alfa and on the Farm. — Engine parts drop highly increased on the Farm, in boxes for bunker Alfa coupons of all colors and for a floppy. 1.10.1 (November 3, Android; iOS) — Stock up on sweets, pumpkins and scary dresses - you never know who might come trick or treat you this Halloween when it’s Last Day on Earth. — One event is good but two is better - we also celebrate Día de los Muertos this year! You are about to meet Catrina and help her support the undead spiritual journey. — Rumors has the Father Jaud cult signs have been spotted again. — Both events are favored with new enemies, skins, locations and rewards. 1.10 (October-22/23, Android; October-24, iOS) — Stock up on sweets, pumpkins and scary dresses - you never know who might come trick or treat you this Halloween when it’s Last Day on Earth. — One event is good but two is better - we also celebrate Día de los Muertos this year! You are about to meet Catrina and help her support the undead spiritual journey. — Rumors has the Father Jaud cult signs have been spotted again. — Both events are favored with new enemies, skins, locations and rewards. 1.9.9 (October-16/17, Android; October-18, iOS) — Young and green survivors, you can take your breath in “Motel” . — The entertainment includes: new location, nice loot, new and not difficult game mechanics. — Friendly tip - stock up on axes, if a hungry zombie smells survivor blood, even walls won't stop him. 1.9.8 (September-27/28, Android; September-29, iOS) — You asked for it - we did it. Convoy is back in the game! The event got updated and new development scenarios were added. — The convoy comes with the rumors about some secret room in the bunker lobby. — Modifications for the legendary Winchester added. 1.9.7 (September-19, Android; iOS) — Time to make up a loud name for your gang and make it famous in the zombie wasteland – clans added to the game! — Winter is coming, therefore we increased the chances of getting the skill “Cold Survival” when farming oak locations. — Decorations updated - you can sometimes find new boxes to loot. And from time to time run into rare zombies. — Survival Guide added - a set of quests that will help you get missing chopper parts and learn more on the universe of Last Day on Earth. 1.9.6 (August-31, Android; iOS) — New event “Police Station” in the game. — Ready to meet new enemies? Mutated police officers and prisoners, guys from a special department and armored zombie with a shield are already waiting for brave adventurers. — Who dares wins the jackpot! The difficulty of the event depends on the reward you wish to get. 1.9.5 (August-21, iOS) Various minor bug fixes— New temporary event “Destroyed convoy” — Less misses in battle - all modifications increasing automatic weapon stability are more effective now — It’s easier to get wanted skills - we sped up their upgrade in most locations — Crafting and assembling Gunsmith Bench simplified — Recipe of disassembling generator added 1.9.3 (August-1, Android; August-3, iOS) — New location - Crooked Creek Farm! — Farmer zombies, infected bulls and new boss Ravager added. — New rewards added. — Chance of gas tank drop in the bunker increased, now you can get it on the Farm as well. 1.9.1 (July-23, Android; iOS) and 1.9.2 (July-24, Android; iOS) – Friends list added - it’s up to you to decide who is your friend and who is your foe. – In-game chat added so that you can communicate with your Friends from any location. – Radio tower recipe changed - one will need it to connect to players. – Some interface elements changed. 1.9 (July-6, Android; July-13, iOS) – Added weapon customization - go craft your unique gun! – Changed Gunsmith Bench functionality - now you can modify all kinds of weapons there. – Blueprints for modifications! Look for them in the bunker, airdrop, red locations and get them for disassembling firearms. – New resources: adhesive, springs, big bones, carbon composite and factory parts. You’ll need them not only for modifications. – New rewards for reputation at Specialist’s. – Sector 7 entry price decreased. 1.8.7 (June-15, Android; June-16, iOS) – Japanese language added. – “Exploration experience” removed from the list of perks. Now experience points are spent only for skills. – Increased chance to get the skill “Motorcycle Driver”. – Increased chance to run into a puppy on a location with an aid box. – Bug of displaying looted items fixed – Revenge bug with missing raider’s footsteps fixed 1.8.6 (June-8, Android; iOS) – New enemies in Sector 7 - Ashy zombies. Team up with others to survive. – Power armor can receive damage from enemies. New power armor module - gas burner, used for removing damages from the costume. – Matching system in raids updated. 1.8.5 (May-25, Android; May-26, iOS) – It’s Last Day on Earth’s anniversary! Also, a new event is taking place on the map! – A new terrifying creature known as the Witch has appeared in the infected forest. Slay her to prevent the next assault of the Horde. – There’s a chance that upon defeating the Witch you might get trophy that can be activated. – New recipes for the recycler have been added. – The amount of food that dogs require has been reduced. 1.8.4 (May-21, Android; May-11, iOS) – New threat in the infected zone of Sector 7! You can now encounter Zombie Cocoons, which must be destroyed. – It won’t be easy to break them. Team up with other players to make it faster and more fun! – New tool for the power armor – an engineering multitool capable of replacing your weapon. – It’s now easier to build a dog crate. 1.8.3 (May-7, Android & iOS) – New threat in the infected zone of Sector 7! You can now encounter Zombie Cocoons, which must be destroyed. – It won’t be easy to break them. Team up with other players to make it faster and more fun! – New tool for the power armor – an engineering multitool capable of replacing your weapon. – It’s now easier to build a dog crate. 1.8.2 (April-26, Android; April-27, iOS) – New ability system! Standard actions in locations earn you exploration experience and points for various skills. – The location entry screen has been updated. – A Recycler is now available. Give new life to all the junk in your chests! – Certain recipes have been changed. – The Gunsmith Bench is temporarily unavailable. Its functions are now fulfilled by the new Recycler. – The chance of a fuel tank dropping in the bunker has been increased. 1.8.1 (April-11, Android; April-13, iOS) – A glowing weapon stand will make your shelter more impressive. Now you can display your trophies and gaze upon them lovingly. – You can now rename your pet at any time. – New character emotions will allow you to control your pet's actions if it has the True Friend skill. – Zombies now deal less damage to each other in the heat of battle. – Workbench notifications have been added. You can manage notifications in the game's settings. 1.8 (April-5, Android; April-6, iOS) – Access to Wall Sector 7 open! There you will find everything you need for studying the infected zone. – Cluster of anomalies spotted on the global map. One can visit this location only with a protective costume. – Be ready to encounter other survivors in the new infected zone. Power armor radio module will let you exchange messages with random players that appear to be nearby. Cluster of anomalies is just the beginning of the process of establishing direct contact between survivors. 1.7.12 (March-22, Android & iOS) – There are dogs in the game now! – Look for a new building in the list of blueprints - a dog crate where you can keep little puppies. – Breed animals, look for the right match for them and grow new species. – Many dogs have born traits: bloodhound will help your look for rare items, hunter - to track rare animals. – And you’ll be able to take some dogs with you, you will need them when passing hard-to-reach places and encountering enemies. 1.7.10 (March-14, Android; March-15, iOS) – Various minor bug fixes. – Multiple performance enhancements. 1.7.9 (March-5, Android; March-7, iOS) — It seems that the generator in the bunker is charged enough to get the elevator down to the 4th floor. — Raiders have new quests which means even more ways to gain their goodwill. — Turret recipe changed. Now it can be used for protecting your house. — In order to make your way to chests during raids easier we added an opportunity to break furniture with a hatchet. — There’s a temporary oak location in the game with interesting events. — We have added the Korean language. NEW IN VERSION 1.7.9 RAID CHANGE - We have added an opportunity to break furniture with a hatchet so that nothing stands in your way to others' chests. But be careful - that's not relevant for the furniture made of other items upon crafting. - Raiders have new quests which means you can try other ways to gain their goodwill, for example make a set of tactical armor or kill 15 Toxic Abominations. TURRET - We have changed the turret recipe and now you can use it for your house defense. - Note that the turret shoots only warm blood targets and doesn't shoot zombies. - The turret can be upgraded. Look for special parts in the bunker to do this. If the turret is destroyed, you can repair it with these parts. - You can build up to 4 turrets, they are all gasoline powered. NEW LOCATIONS - There is a temporary oak location in the game now, where you'll be able not only to find resources but also take part in interesting events: welcome raiders, wild animals and lumberjacks! - The power supply of the bunker Alfa is almost repaired and the generator is charged enough to get the elevator down to the 4th floor. Look for useful items and turret parts but be careful: new traps won't make them wait. KOREAN - There is the Korean language in the game now and more players can feel comfortable exploring the world of Last Day on Earth. 1.7.8 (February-27, Android) — Now you can change your appearance. Hair length or skin color - no problem! And you can finally play as a female character! — Sometimes Dealer will contact you via radio and ask for certain things to make a deal. — Increased chances of “clean” boxes drop on the locations indicated on the floppy with coordinates. 1.7.6 and 1.7.7 (Android) (February-13, iOS) (February-15, iOS) It’s Chinese New Year and we are excited to invite you to celebrate it with us: — New event on the map. Help a wise elderly to get ready to see the new year in. — Look for special items and exchange them for meals with bonuses at Dealer’s. Don’t forget that you have to assemble a radio for Dealer to appear! — What kind of New Year is it without crackers and fireworks? Look for them on a special location and don’t forget a torch! 1.7.5 (February-11, iOS) CHINESE NEW YEAR It's Chinese New Year and we are excited to invite you to celebrate it with us: — A four-legged friend will get you to the new location Silent Abode. Help a wise elderly to get ready to see the new year in. Light up lanterns and cope with a beast hiding in the mist. — Look for special items and exchange them for meals with bonuses at Dealer's. Don't forget that you have to assemble a radio to unlock Dealer! — What kind of New Year is it without crackers and fireworks? Look for them on a special location and don't forget a torch--zombies will definitely hate this! — We reduced energy consumption when traveling on the global map during the holiday by half. The offer will last from 02.15 to 02.25! 1.7.3 (February-3, Android; February-2, iOS) We localized the game into Chinese simplified and Chinese traditional. Thus, we are happy to present you a special update! — New event on the map. Complete new tasks and get special rewards. — Want to prove to be the best in battles? Compete with a new character in destroying dangerous zombies. — New weapon and armor. Feel like a true warrior! — Try new dishes with bonuses to stats. 1.7.2 (January-18, Android; January-22, iOS) — Removed holiday items except turkey and flare gun. — Complete raiders’ tasks to attack neighbours’ bases more often. — Now breaking 1 level walls makes less noise. — After a deal with Raiders other survivors will be able to attack your base for 24 hours. — Raiders can steal your stuff on others’ bases and bunkers. — Changed radio. Look for useful contacts on the correct frequency. 1.7.1 (January-9, iOS) This update resolves a number of compatibility issues 1.7 and 1.7.1 (January-5, Android; January-6, iOS) We added a new event called Raids! - Attack other survivors’ bases that raiders will point to! - Crush everything on your way and take your loot! - Build powerful defense for your base and revenge survivors that attacked you! - C4 is available now! Look for it in the bunker and other dangerous locations. It's up to you to decide whether to raid others’ base or not. But as soon as you agree to raid, other survivors will be able to attack your base as well. Last Day on Earth, Year 2017 1.6.12 (December-16, Android; December-18, iOS) Christmas is coming and we are happy to present an update dedicated to this holiday: - Decorate a Christmas tree and collect ornaments and your gifts won't make you wait. - Added new event "Holiday van". Keep an eye on the global map, it will appear towards the holiday! - Holiday weapons and armor! Magic and fireworks attached. - Treats to any taste that also give bonuses to stats. - Christmas without a turkey on the holiday table? No way! - Enable a device that can restart the Alfa bunker. 1.6.10 (December-5, Android; December-8, iOS) — Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved. 1.6.9 (November-26, Android; December-1, iOS) We haven't added anything new to the Alfa bunker for a while and now its time has come: - Save an army specialist and get access to a new mode with special enemies. - Earn a reputation among the army and you'll be able to get rare items and even modify your weapon! - Fight a new zombie type - The Blind One and get trophies for killing it. - Welcome new weapons: SCAR, Dual Berettas and Multi-Shot grenade launcher, they will make your trip to the bunker a bit more comfortable. Also clean up in the new Alfa Shower room. 1.6.8 (November-14) — 5X increased chance of tank drop in bunker's lobby boxes! — Multiple performance enhancements. 1.6.7 (November-3) — We updated the event with a wrecked ship and now you can get a cargo part if you manage to handle this. 1.6.6 (November-1) — If you have any questions on the game, now it’s easier to contact our technical support team. Look for the proper button in the game settings! — The holiday is over, so some items disappeared into thin air while others will stay with you for some more time. — As always, fixed bugs and optimized the game. 1.6.5 (October-23) With all dark soul we congratulate you on Halloween and we have prepared for the holiday: — Now you can grow pumpkin in garden beds and cook delicious soup! — There will be special objects everywhere: zombies’ brains, teeth, eyes that one will be able to change for holiday trophies: a pumpkin helmet, a zombie collar and a pattern for Chopper. — On locations you will be able to find a cemetery plus something interesting in tombs. — During the holiday the Dealer will visit you twice a day. 1.6.4 (October-14) 1.6.2 (October-02) 1.6 (September-27) build 210 1.5.10 (September-18, iOS) - Improved optimization 1.5.9 (September-12) build 182 - Fixed exploits in lower levels of the bunker Alfa. 1.5.8 (September-08) build 180 1.5.7 (September-01) build 172 NEW OPPORTUNITIES We always listen to our community and today's update is especially for you! Welcome chests repaint! There are 9 colors at your service. This means that now it's much easier to keep things in order. TECHNICAL SOLUTIONS We added some changes to the technical part of the game in order to improve game performance. 1.5.6 (August-26) build 170 1.5.5 (August-19) build 165 1.5.4 (August-12) build 161 1.5.3 (August-04) build 160 1.5.2 (July-28) build 159 (The died Soldiers will not holding an CAC Card A anymore.) 1.5.1 (July-26) build 158 1.5 (July-24) build 157 *'BUNKERS' Bunker Alfa restarted - it's again available for players. Vehicle parts, new traps as new enemies added to the first floor. To access the next floor, you need some Electric power (Example: Batteries has an source of Electric) Please pay attention to the fact that if your device does not meet the recommended system requirements, the access to bunker's lower floors will be unavailable. Note: the underground part of the bunker is available for access for 24h after entering the code. Don't miss your chance! *'ZOMBIES' There's also a little surprise waiting for you on the first floor: a huge unstoppable Floater Bloater that can kill with a single punch. *'NEW WEAPON' Bunker floors are now protected by an automatic turret. Moreover, you'll get a chance to find a minigun and use it as intended. *'TECHNICAL SOLUTIONS' We keep on working on the performance and removed some items that are not used in the game anymore with this update. Note that now there is trash in the inventory and boxes instead of them. Older versions, Year 2017 1.4.6 (July-23) build 155 1.4.6 (July-19) build 154 1.4.6 (July-17) build 152/153 1.4.6 (July-15) build 149 1.4.5 (July-14) build 146 *Bravo bunker updated. Now more enemies there. *Recipe of assembling Chopper slightly changed. *Chopper repaint opportunity (10 options!) and 5 new colors added. Gasoline drop increased. *Now you can put on and take off weapons and armor with a double tap! *Now you can quickly switch weapons from Quick Slot. *Now the torch burns down in your hand. Everything as in real life! *Toxic Spitters’ spits now decrease your cleanliness, dodge better! *Joystick lagging issue solved. 1.4.4 (July-07) build 143 *App loading problem occurred with some players fixed. 1.4.3 (June-30) build 142 *Push-notifications about travelling on the global map added. *All armor durability increased. (by experiment this was about 30% more) *Italian, German, French localizations added. *Changes added in some recipes for crafting weapons and other items. *Order of some objects’ recipes changed. 1.4.2 (June-21) build 131 1.4.2 (June-20) build 130 *Portuguese, Spanish and Russian localization added. More languages are coming soon. *More realism now! New parameter added - cleanliness. *New item added - shower. You can find it in the recipes menu. *Incorrect character textures display and app loading problems fixed. 1.4.1 (June-09) build 110 *Quick slot added. Keep the most important items handy! *Shop interface improved. Rewards from packs will now be displayed in separate slots. *Changes in the gaming process added. *Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved. 1.4.0 (June-02) build 102 *New recipes! Recipes for cooking on Campfire and crafting on Tanning Rack added. *New items! By searching loot chests, bags and zombie pockets you can find some items never found before. *A variety of different changes added to the game process. *Minor bugs including connection ones fixed. 1.3 (June-02) Build 94 *Bug with character moving fixed. 1.2 (June-01) Build 92 1.2 (May-31) Build 90 1.2 (May-30) Build 85 1.1 (May-29) Build 76 *Daily gift available! Now you can start your every day in the post-apocalyptic world with additional water and food supplies. *New range of goods at the Dealer’s. Hurry up to get in touch with him and change your resources for top notch firearms. *New armor and weapon packs in the shop! Tear zombie hordes and other survivors into shreds! *In your language soon! Localization in many languages started. *Minor bugs fixed and game optimization improved 1.0 (May-27) Build 72 Update Plan (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival) (from https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) Trivia *''For unknown reasons, Kindle Fire --accociated with Android-- never got updates past October, 2018 (A.K.A. Update Ver. 1.10)'' *Most data derived from APKPure Category:Main